Two Worlds, Twice The Fun
by CartoonCrayCray101
Summary: When a devious man plans to end the Earth in two different dimensions you get Steven Universe and Adventure Time in a quest to save humanity! I Do Not Own Steven Universe or Adventure Time These are Pendleton Ward's and Rebecca Sugar's Who Are Two Great Cartoon Writers
1. Ooo, Heroless

"Finn, please just wake up!", Jake said as he was shaking Finn.

"Ok…ok…ok, just give me another hour", Finn reasoned.

"Are you still gronked up about Flame Princess?", Jake sincerely asked, since he knew his bro had still been crushed about breakin' up.

"Yeah, I guess… a lot of stuff is on top of me right now, you know", Finn replied

"Ok, well now today is now a Finn and Jake day!", exclaimed Jake

"Here's what we'll do!", Jake explained to Finn the list of things they'll do:

1. "We'll eat breakfast at the Breakfast Kingdom.

2. Go Dungeon Exploring.

3. Watch Heat Signature with Beemo.

4. Eat Tree Trunk's Apple Pie.

5. Have Candy Litter.

6. And Finally Have a Jam Sesh With All Our Friends."

"Heh, thanks man I can really count on you to cheer me up!", Finn said to his great friend.

"Knock, knock, knock…knock" "Hey I'm gonna get the door Finn", Jake said.

"Hello, Finn and Jake residence?, COME OUT HERE NOW, I HAVE BUSINESS WITH YOU TWO!", said a evil voice.

"Fiiiinn, you should get your sword, I don't trust this guy!", Jake whimpered as he barely opened the door a crack.

"CRASH!", the door had been kicked down and Jake was knocked to the ground.

The man took out a shard and Jake was phased into it like nothing

The last words Jake said were, "Avenge me brother, pleeeaase!"

Finn took Scarlet (His Golden Sword) and smashed his foe with a mighty swing, but he was just too fast. Finn tripped on Beemo which caused him to lower his guard and leading to him getting phased into the shard as well as his furry, friend Jake.


	2. Gem Attack

"Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl… are you out saving the world again", Steven said as he was waking up in his room of the Gem Hideout. "Aww, must've overslept, might as well get me some breakfast, and not one that's gonna try to kill me", Steven quietly said and shivered at the thought of the breakfast that tried to kill the four of them, just a few days ago.

Steven walked to the kitchen, he climbed up on the counter struggling to get the cereal. "Yes, I got them, just need some milk", Steven exclaimed as he slid of the countertop. Then he heard something,_"Is that them warping in?"_ he thought to himself. Then the Temple door opened up, but no one came out as the door was left ajar .

Steven was looking in and was surprised to see no one was actually in the Temple room. It was Amethyst's who is usually in her room messing around with her junk pile. "Hello…anyone, gems?", Steven shouted into the Temple.

"GO BACK STEVEN IT'S TOO DANGEROUS", Pearl screamed.

Even though the Crystal Gems always tell him not to enter the Temple or stay put, he docent listen that often. "Ugh, I need to help them, but how…", Steven wondered out loud. "Hah, I got it!", Steven said as he went to get a few things to help.

**Meanwhile…**

"Once I'm done with you three I'll have 9 out of 10 and once I get the last one, nothing will stop me from ruling the world in two different dimensions!", A mysterious man yelled at the Gems.

"Yeah, well you have another thing coming if you think your gonna just do what ever you are planning to do!", Amethyst shouted as she cracked her whip at the man, but he just grabbed it out of the air and tossed Amethyst away with the whip.

"Ahhhhhhh", The three Gems heard. "Steven, could it be?", Pearl shouted. Just then tennis balls started bombarding the man, and T-shirts were flying everywhere. "Yep, it's Steven, but at least he came prepared", Amethyst said.

"STEVEN TO THE RESCUE", Steven screamed. He came with a tennis ball launcher a T-shirt cannon and some golf clubs.

"GO STEVEN GO!", Pearl and Amethyst both shouted.

"_Don't try to fight, he will still get you", _Two disembodied voices said

"Who was that", Garnet said.

"I don't know but I think we should listen", Pearl told the other 3 gems.

"Steven…Steven…STEVEN!", Amethyst yelled, "Where's Steven?!"

Pearl tried to stab him with her spear, but he snatched it out of her hand and he snapped it in half. She tried to regain her balance but it was too late she was phased into the shard as well as Steven.

"THE SOUL SHARD!", Garnet and Amethyst screamed terrified.

"Those voices might be others victims of the Soul Shard", Amethyst wondered out loud.

"_The only way to save a being in a Soul Shard is to break it, but the only way is to break it… on the inside!"_, Amethyst whispered.

"We got to go in!", Garnet told Amethyst.

"**WE SURRENDER!", **Garnet and Amethyst yelled with fake fear.

"Very well", the man said.

Garnet and Amethyst had taken a risky move to save their friends, but little did they know that new friends will come and they will have to work together to fight a greater evil than anything they have ever imagined.


	3. Shield Search

"Yo, Jake where are we?", Finn asked his very traumatized pal.

"I…I don't know, but it's freakin' me out", Jake answered.

"You don't think I know that, we heard other people fighting the guy and we gave them advice", Finn yelled in frustration.

"_Hey Finn", someone said. _

"Beemo, is that you?!", Finn shouted

Finn and Jake followed the direction the voice came from until they saw something…IT WAS BEEMO!

"Beemo what are you doing here?", Finn and Jake both asked their little computer friend.

"Finn when you tripped on me I was just getting your backpack, so when the guy trapped you I grabbed your foot, and that is how I got here and how I have your backpack", Beemo explained, "and I think I saw Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess (Over Throwing Her Father Makes Her King/Queen), and _Ice King_." "Follow me guys", Beemo instructed.

After what seemed like days of walking they found their 3 friends and the _Ice King_. Flame Princess and Ice King were arguing and Marcie and PB were trying to make some sort of shelter. All of them not noticing Finn, Jake, or Beemo at all, until Finn yelled,"Weebowoobowah!"

It got everyone's attention even the Ice King's who was having a argument with Flame Princess about what Finn had done to them both.

**Back To The Gems…**

"Steven are you ok?", Pearl asked as she was tending to her own wounds.

"Yeah, I guess", Steven replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What you did, Steven…was really brave and even though we lost, your brilliant plan helped us buy some time, now we just need to find out where we are", explained to Steven which made him feel better.

"I thought you knew what happened because you know most about Gem History, and…well we were trapped by some kid of crystal shard", Steven told Pearl.

"I do know a lot about Gem History, but I don't know anything about any crystal trapping shard", She reasoned.

"If Amethyst and Garnet are here as well we need to find them because if we came here first they came here second so they might have a plan on what to do and how to get out of this place", Pearl was trying to still keep Steven calm because he was about to hyperventilate at the same time she was telling Steven this. But then as Steven was calming down his gem started to glow and then he fired his gem shield by accident and Pearl was surprised by this because the first time it happened it was when he ate a Cookie Cat.

**Garnet and Amethyst…**

"We need to find Steven and Pearl, I'm getting worried", Amethyst said

"Don't worry I bet they have it under control", Garnet reassured Amethyst.

"What is that?", Amethyst asked.

"Steven…that was his gem shield, we need to follow the direction that it came from!", Garnet

"Yeah..let's do this", Amethyst cheered.


	4. The Meeting of Heroes

"Hey you four got trapped as well?", Finn asked his four friends

"Yeah it was pretty wild too at least Gunter made it a long as well with me", said the Ice King.

"Ugh, I knew it i knew he would come back for revenge", Marceline told Finn and Jake with a grunt.

"Who would come back Marcy?", Finn asked.

"Some guy that waned me to bring his master from the dead so he could unleash pure evil all over Ooo and he's not gonna stop until either I bring his master from the dead or if he rules the world himself", Marcy explained

"So-…what are we going to do here?", Finn wondered out loud

"Guys, Finn and I heard some other peeps fighting the guy and we tried to tell them something, but I don't think they can hear us so let's walk around and try to find anyone, and it's kinda odd that we get trapped in a crystal and then we drop into some forest land.

"Yo Finn, what's that", Jake said as he was motioning the others to look up.

"It's some kind of flying disk", Finn whispered.

"Let's follow where it came from!", exclaimed the Ice King.

"Wenk!", Gunter cried out.

**Pearl and Steven…**

"Steven, you using your shield attack could make a great signal", Pearl told Steven with excitement.

"Woo", Steven shouted.

"PEARL…STEVEN…THERE YOU GUYS ARE!", Amethyst cried out panting from exhaustion.

"Amethyst!", Steven and Pearl both exclaimed

"Garnet and I both saw Steven's shield so we came in that direction", Amethyst told them

"Where's Garnet?", Steven asked

"Here", Garnet said in a tough voice.

"Well now we are all here, WAIT… brought some snacks in my Cheeseburger Backpack!"

"CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK…CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK!", Pearl and Amethyst chanted.

"Anyone want a Cookie Cat?!", Steven said.

"SURE!", the tree other Gems exclaimed.

**Finn And Jake…**

"Who are you?!", the group of adventurers shouted.

The four Gems spun around and quickly summoned their weapons except for Steven who was hiding behind a tree. Then the adventurers took out their weapons…

"Who are you", the Gems answered back

"I'm Finn, and this is Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Jake the Dog, Flame Princess, the _Ice King_, Gunter the Penguin, and Beemo the Game Console", Finn explained in one large breath, "Now, who are you?!"

"Let us sing it for you", Steven said.

"Ugh", Pearl groaned

**Author's Note: I do not own this song or lyrics they belong to the Great Rebecca Sugar.**

We…are the crystal gems, we always save the day, and if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people…of…this…world, believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, AND STEVEN!

"_Ok, awkward..."_, Flame Princess thought to herself

"Why are you here?", Finn asked

"Because we were trapped by some evil wizard guy", Amethyst said


	5. It's A Wash

"Does anyone know how to get out of here?", Princess Bubblegum asked

"Yes, if we trusted you, we all would have to break the crystal from the inside, it's a Soul Shard, but we don't trust you yet", Garnet explained.

"Oh", Princess Bubblegum responded

"Well, how can we gain your trust, I am a little thirssssty?", Marcy said with a smirk

"We're not afraid of you", Steven said.

"Oh really", Marcy laughed

Marceline lunged at Steven and in shock it triggered his bubble of protection.

"Oops, sorry", Marcy said with a fake frown.

"This is not the time for games, we need to try to get out of here, he could of trashed the Temple", Pearl addressed.

"Well, what about the Candy Kingdom, or the Fire Kingdom, or Ice Kingdom, what about Finn, and Jake's Tree Fort", Flame Princess asked.

"Well, we could all get on with our normal lives if you would stop arguing and work together and break this darn thing", Amethyst shouted because she was annoyed.

All of the trapped heroes started smashing the invisible wall that was in front of them when Finn asked,"Why isn't this working, you said breaking the wall would set us free."

"Ugh, once again if Rose was here this would be so much easier", Amethyst grunted out.

"Who's Rose", Ice King asked Amethyst.

"Rose is Steven's mother, she gave up her form to bring him into the world", Pearl told the Adventurers.

"Hmm, he's probably looking for something of mass destruction", Marcy told everyone.

"Wait a minute, if whoever this guy is gets close, Steven could activate it with his Gem, but it's like one percent chance", Amethyst said.

"Yes", Garnet agreed.

"POP", "Oh that was just my protective bubble", Steven explained.

Then, Jake grew fifty times his size and started punching the wall,"CRACK"

"I think I'm cracking it!", Jake exclaimed.

"Anyone got anything to wedge in there", Finn asked.

"I…I do, I have some golf clubs", Steven told Finn

Steven climbed up onto Jake and he wedged in 3 clubs, Jake set him down and started smashing the clubs in, and then there was a blinding light.

"Th…they…they did it, the people from another dimension, actually did it", Pearl exclaimed.

"We can trust you other-dimensioners", Garnet said.

"Where are we…It's A Wash, what's It's A Wash", Finn asked

"It's my dad's car wash", Steven shouted.


End file.
